<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Desire by Anxious_Bastard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696680">Desire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxious_Bastard/pseuds/Anxious_Bastard'>Anxious_Bastard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Choking, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Office Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:54:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxious_Bastard/pseuds/Anxious_Bastard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>SMUT IN CHAP 2 </p><p>I know this is very short but I hope you like it anyways..</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer Morningstar/Cain, Lucifer Morningstar/Marcus Pierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Desire [part one]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SMUT IN CHAP 2 </p><p>I know this is very short but I hope you like it anyways..</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bright morning sun shone it's light through the glass of the big windows in the Los Angeles police department. Lucifer Morningstar lively made his way through the mass of police officers that were scurrying around him doing what ever they were doing at a monday morning. Outside of the cool department it was hot as hell, even though Lucifer would device that comparison, the people were glad that they were no cases to solve yet. Even the roughest serial killers wouldn't commit a crime in this blazing heat.<br/>
Lucifer smiled at the lady at the front desk, greeted Daniel with the typical "Morning detective douche, how's the little hell spawn?" and dodged a hug from Ella. It wasn't long until he arrived at his destination.<br/>
"Cain! I thought you were going to leave us? What changed your mind?" Lucifer dramatically flung open the door to the Lieutenants Office.</p><p> Marcus Pierce spun around and slapped a hand over Lucifer's Mouth. "Oh right i forgot." the devil said his voice muffled but still audible. "Its Marcus, Lucifer! No name calling in public." He removed his hand and immidiatly regretted it. "Not in public, huh?" There's nothing more that Marcus wanted to do more than punch this smug look out of the man's face. But he controlled his urges, rolled his eyes at Lucifer's comment and sat down into his chair. "What do you want?" He asked. He started sorting different files on his desk. Solved to the right unsolved to the left. "Well i wanted to know why you're still here? Since the detective obviously couldn't help with your little problem you have no other reason to stay. Except of course you weren't staying because of her-" Marcus raised an eyebrow. "I don't understand what the he- what the fuck you're trying to say."</p><p>Lucifer leaned forward to look Pierce straight in the eyes. He placed his hands on the other mans thighs as he still sat on the black leather swivel chair. "So tell me Lieutenant-" he said and his lips curled into a mischievous smile. Marcus immidiatly closed his eyes shut and shook his head. "Your little tricks don't work with me Lucifer" he claimed. "Then why are you keeping your eyes closed? Or are you just scared of what I might find out?" The devil's grin grew even wider as Marcus scoffed and opened his eyes in fury. "I ain't scared of your little mojo. And now get out of my Office now! This is an order!" The Lieutenant pulled Lucifers hands off his thighs and grunted in frustration as he immidiatly put them back at their place. "I'm not yours to command and besides you don't really want me to go, do you?" The brunette asked and instead of leaving he just put more weight on his grip. "Enough." Marcus growled, his cold eyes  narrowed and he clenched his teeth. It was the first time Lucifer saw the light in his eyes. The flames that burned inside of him.Cain the first one to murder. And for a second Lucifer actually thought about obeying but he wouldn't be himself if he listened. </p><p>"Tell me Cain, what do you truly desire?" The lieutenant blinked twice, trying to resist it. But those eyes, those big dark eyes, he felt like he could tell them everything. "I-" he stuttered "I want you." Lucifer actually was suprised but only for a moment. "Oh really?" He laughed "I am impressed. I always knew I was charming but-" he couldn't finish his sentence because he was slammed against the wall of the office.<br/>
"If you tell anyone what i just told you, I will destroy you, angel bastard !" "My my, leutenant, is this a thread or an offer?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Desire chap.2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They fuck that's it. Plot? I don't know her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer leaned forward, pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss. Cain's eyes were wise open in shock and disbelief. Lucifers lips were so soft. His grip loosened and he closed his eyes, moving his lips against Lucifer's, deepening the kiss. The devil's hands slid down  Marcus' body, creeping under his shirt. Pierce took a sharp breath through his nose as he felt Lucifer drawing his nails over his skin. His hand shot up, sliding in Lucifers smooth dark hair and pulling on it, forcing Lucifer to bare his throat. He kissed a trial over the man's neck, nibbling at the smooth skin, right below his ear he stopped. "You want me to tell you what I'm gonna do to you?" He asked, voice low and raspy. Lucifer let out a small moan and nodded, his hands fumbling at Pierce's belt. </p><p>"I'm gonna fuck you, hard. Gonna take you right here, on my desk until you're nothing but a trembling, moaning wreck, begging for my cock." Marcus growled while practically ripping Lucifer's clothes off. If Lucifer's mind wasn't foggy from all the lust he would've complained about how the lieutenant was ruining his best suit. Cain was walking them back to his desk. He swiftly turned Lucifer around, grabbing him by the back of the neck forcing him to bent over the desk. He kicked his legs apart and Lucifer was pressing his forehead against the cool wood of the desk. "Look at you-" Cain murmured behind him. "So desperate." <br/>Lucifer felt his cheeks being pulled apart and his face flushed as he felt Cain's spit-slick fingers at his entrance. </p><p>"You ready?" Cain asked, kissing Lucifers back. <br/>"What are you waiting for?" Lucifer grinned in response. A moan escaped his lips as he felt Marcus' finger slip inside him. He quickly added a second finger making Lucifer hiss and claw at the desk. The prince of hell whimper as Cains fingers curled up inside of him, searcging for the spot that would make him see stars. And there it was. He threw his head back and bis mouth fell open in a long desperate moan escaoed his lips. "Yes! Again oh- please again" he begged. Cain hummed. "You sound so pretty when you beg." He said and pulled his fingers out, Lucifer groaned at the loss. Then he felt Pierce's cock at his hole. He pushed back his arse and Marcus gave it a quick slap making the other man keen. "So eager, are we?" He said as he pushed himself inside the devil himself. </p><p>"Tell me again." Lucifer panted "Tell me what you want to do to me!" Cain's hand wrapped around the other man's throat and he leaned down, his lips touching Lucifers ear. "I wanna fuck you senseless." He was picking up pace, his hips slammed agains Lucifers in brute force. The devil's mind was filled with lust. The only thing that mattered right now was Cain inside of him, his hands on his body and his teeth on his skin. "I'm going to ruin that bautiful body of yours. Gonna mark you up. Make you mine. Do you want that?" Lucifer nodded eagerly. <br/>Cain let go of the other man's throat and he grabbed a handful of dark hair, yanking on it, forcing his head back. "Use your words!" Lucifer moaned. The tingling sweet pain on his scalp was driving him crazy. "Please!" He whined out and Cain let go of his hair with a satisfied grunt. </p><p>Now let me tell you this. Lucifer was everything but quiet in bed. He moans, and whines and screams but Cain was suprised at how silent he is when he comes. <br/>Lucifer threw his head back, face flushed, mouth wide open in a silent scream and his eyes fluttered. <br/>"Bloody hell!" He cursed out and collapsed on Cain's chest. <br/>Cain's hips stuttered as he spilled himself inside of Lucifer. </p><p>He wrapped his arms around Lucifer, stroking his hair and pressing small kisses on his temple. Lucifer sighed happily. </p><p>"Oh dearie! its only 12 o'clock in the morning what are we goint to do the rest of the day?" Cain placed a kiss on his neck and chuckled. "Round two?" "Oh darling, it's like you can read minds." Cain got up on his arms. "Lucifer, tell me what do you truly desire?" A devilish grin formed on the dark haired prince face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Uh- Yeah there will definetly be smut in Part 2 :) </p><p>English isn't my first language so feel free to correct me!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>